danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
מוזיאון האוניות הטרופות בפיזה
שני האתרים: :Arsenali Medicei, Lungarno Ranieri Simonelli; : Cantiere delle Navi Romane The Pisa Roman ship museum, officially known as the Museum of the Ancient Ships of Pisa, is promised for 2014 and it will be one of the most important in the world. At the moment, there is an interesting "Exhibition in Progress" at the Arsenali Medicei on the Lungarno Simonelli. The Ancient Ships of Pisa and the Restoration Centre for the Wet Wood Via Ranuccio Bianchi Bandinelli (former Via Andrea Pisano) near the railway station Pisa S. Rossore. * כתובת האתר - משנת 2016 אפשר לבקר לפי הזמנה 500 מטר מהמקום, בקו-אוירי ההמגדל הנטוי של פיזה - ראו משטח ירוק רחב ידים' thumb|300px|ימין|Il Cantiere delle Navi Antiche di Pisa Via Ranuccio Bianchi Bandinelli 19-25 How to arrive The Site of the Ancient Ships of Pisa is in Via Ranuccio Bianchi Bandinelli (formerly via Andrea Pisano 64), 10 minutes by walk from the Leaning Tower, in the vicinity of the railway Station of Pisa- San Rossore. For those coming by train At the Pisa Centrale Station change for Pisa - San Rossore (you don't have to pay an additional charge). From the station, follow the signs. thumb|ימין|250px|תרשים המספנה העתיקה האתר של ספינות עתיקות של פיזה ממוקמת ממש מחוץ לחומות העיר של ימי הביניים, אל הים. כאן בשנת 1998, במהלך הבנייה של מחוז משרד הרכבות של המדינה, בעקבות גילוי חפצים מעץ, הוחלט להמשיך מהר ככל האפשר, כדי לחקור את האתר הוקם אז את אתר הבנייה הוא נרחב, המתאים לאזור.הקצב המהיר של תגליות (עם 16 תאונות, במלואם או בחלקם לגובה, זיהו בעוד כמה חודשים) בקיץ 1999 הובילה להחלטה להקצות את האתר. מאז דצמבר של אותה שנה, חתמו על הסכם שעבר את האחריות המלאה של המפקח, המשכנו עם האסטרטגיה התערבות חדשה, על פי עקרונות של הסטרטיגרפיה ארכיאולוגי, והעברת תאפשר התאוששות של ספינות טרופות ב individuat מתאימה לשימור ושיקום מקומות. האתר הפך לאחר מכן לאתר החפירה בפועל, שהוא ציוד עותק של היום טכניקות המועסקים, את כללי הבטיחות והנגישות לציבור וחוקרים. Il cantiere delle Navi Antiche di Pisa è ubicato poco all'esterno delle mura della città medievale, in direzione del mare. Qui nel 1998, in occasione della costruzione di un centro direzionale delle Ferrovie dello Stato, in seguito al rinvenimento di manufatti lignei, si decise di procedere, nel minor tempo possibile, all'esplorazione del sito e fu quindi allestito un cantiere di carattere estensivo, corrispondente all'area interessata. Il ritmo incalzante dei rinvenimenti (con 16 relitti, interi o parzialmente conservati, individuati in pochi mesi) portò nell'estate nel 1999 alla decisione di destinare il sito alla ricerca. Dal dicembre dello stesso anno, stipulato l'accordo che passava alla Soprintendenza la piena responsabilità dell'area, si è proceduto con una nuova strategia di intervento che, secondo i principi della stratigrafia archeologica, permettesse il recupero e il trasferimento dei relitti individuat i in luoghi adatti alla conservazione e al restauro. Il sito è stato quindi trasformato in un vero e proprio cantiere di scavo, che risulta oggi esemplare per attrezzature e tecniche impiegate, normativa di sicurezza e accessibilità per il pubblico e per gli studiosi. המקור הפעילות thumb|right|335 px באתר העבודה של ספינות עתיקות ממוקם בפאתי פיזה, כ -500 מטרים - בקו אווירי - מן הנודע Piazza dei Miracoli. הכניסה היא על הארכה של Via Andrea פיזאנו, ששמו שונה באחרונה Via Ranuccio Bianchi Bandinelli,, כמו מחווה הארכיאולוג הגדול שהלך לעולמו באתר 1975.The עובד כיום משתרע על שטח של 10,650 מ"ר, עם 3,500 מ"ר נלקח על ידיהחפירה ראויה, אשר עומק נע בין 5.5 ל -9 מטרים מתחת לפני הקרקע.שטחה של מבנים טרומיים (כניסה, רבעים אורחים, קבלת פנים, משרדים כיוונית) הוא כ 500 מ"ר, במעבדות של התערבויות הראשונים מרכז לשיקום של עץ רטוב לכבוש מ"ר 1700. ממערב לאתר עובדים שיש על שטח של 10,000 מ"ר, נחקרו עדיין, מוגן על ידי הגדרת הנוכחית law.The של האזור מורכב משלוש נקודות רציפות, אשר במסגרתו נערכה מותר לימוד שחזור של הממצאים יכולים להיות אל הפועל. יחד עם זאת, מאז דצמבר 15, 2006, אנשים יכולים לראות עבודה בתהליך, עד מוזיאון הים התיכון יוכלו לחשוף את ספינות The working site of the Ancient Ships is located in the outskirts of Pisa, about 500 metres - as the crow flies - from the renowned Piazza dei Miracoli. The entrance is on the prolongation of Via Andrea Pisano, recently renamed “via Ranuccio Bianchi Bandinelli”, as a tribute to the great archaeologist who passed away in 1975.The present working site occupies an area of 10,650 sqm, with 3500 sqm taken up by the proper excavation, whose depth ranges from 5.5 and 9 metres below ground level. The area covered by prefabricated structures (entrance, guest quarters, reception, directional offices) is about 500 sqm; the laboratories for first interventions and the Centre for Restoration of Wet Wood occupy 1700 sqm. To the west of the working site there is an area of 10,000 sqm, still unexplored, protected by law.The present setting of the area consists of three contiguous points within which the excavation is allowed and the study and the restoring of the findings can be carried out. At the same time, since 15th December 2006, people can observe the work in progress, until the Museum of The Mediterranean Sea will be able to expose the ships הגאולוגיה של האתר מנקודת מבט גיאולוגית האתר הוא שקע מלא במים רלוונטי כמובן מים לניווט: overflood של נהר ארנו היה לגרום להיווצרות משקעי סחף, כי הם עברו בהדרגה לכיוון צפון לצד הדרומי. בחזית ארכאי של נהר (ו '-. V שניות AC), גיל שאליו בקתות ומבנים woodden הם לדווח, היה renforced על ידי מבנים של אבן הודעות.גידור 2, היכרויות בגיל ההלניסטית, כוללים את הספינה "ההלניסטית" ואת הגשר הנייד. הקווים המאוחרים יותר של הנהר ניתן לתארך את גיל ג'וליו-claudian וגיל פלביאן, מאוחר שניות השנייה. לסה 'נ, III-V שניות. AD ו, סוף סוף, לתחילת שניות השביעי. AD: כדי שכולם שייכים אירועים סחף רבים, כי הם נשאו את טביעתה של הספינה הטרופה רבים מטענים שלהם. From a geologic point of view the site is a full water depression pertinent to a navigable water course: overflood of the Arno river have caused the formation of alluvial deposits, that they have progressively moved towards north to the southern side. The archaic front line of the river (VI – V sec. a.C.), age to which huts and woodden structures are to report, was renforced by structures of stone and posts. A second hedge, dating at hellenistic age, include the “hellenistic” ship and a mobile footbridge. The later lines of river can be dated to giulio-claudian age and flavian age, late to the II sec. A.D., the III-V sec. A.D. and, at last, to the beginning of the VII sec. A.D.: to they all belong many alluvial events, that they have carried to the sinking of numerous shipwreck and their cargos. מהויקיפדיה האיטלקית '' 'מוזיאון הספינות העתיקות של פיזה''' הוא המוזיאון הארכיאולוגי בבנייה ב פיזה. בדצמבר 1998 במהלך עבודות לבניית בצומת ליד תחנת הרכבת של פיזה סן Rossore החלו לצאת מן עקבות חפירות תת קרקעיות של חומר ארכיאולוגי. גילוי מוקדם הוכיח הרבה יותר חשוב מהצפוי, זה הוא אתר בעל חשיבות רבה. בתחילה חשבו שזה היה הנמל של השיחה, אבל מהר מאוד היא לזהות את טבעה האמיתי של הפיקדון: זוהי נקודת החיתוך של הערוץ של centuriation פיזה עם הנהר Serchio (הישן "Auser "), שם, בעקבות סדרה של שטפונות אסון (לפחות 7 זוהו, המאה השנייה לפני הספירה ל המאה השביעית לספירה), לפחות שלושים ספינות טובעו. כלי, כולל ספינות משא וספינות הנהר, נמצאו שמורים היטב, בזכות המצב המיוחד של חוסר מוחלט של [] ואת הנוכחות של מי תהום. יש אפוא להגיע כמות גדולה של חומרים מתכלים כלל, כגון עץ, חבל, סלסלות, ציוד דיג כלי. יתר על כן, הוא התאושש הרבה מטענים של ספינות אלה הכלולים צנצנות ואגרטלים. מתוך מחקרים מפורטים הצליח להרים אפילו עם ההנחות תקפות על אזור המוצא של כלי, אשר היו מגיעים מחלקים שונים של הים התיכון גאליה, קמפניה, האדריאטי, וכו '. תגלית יוצאת דופן לכותרות של גרסה פומפיי'' ב'' ימי. באתר, בהתחשב במורכבות רבה של המצב הסטרטיגרפי הוא התייצב והפך לאתר בית הספר, שם חפירות ממשיכים במרץ. הספינות נמצאים לשחזר את שיקום'' מרכז עץ רטוב, שנבנה על המספנה. מוזיאון הספינה מתוכננת באזור Terzanaia, שם הם היו פעם אזרחי מחסני נשק. עם הרכישה על ידי עיריית פיזה באוקטובר 2010 של מצודת על ידי המדינה, ניתן סוף סוף להשתמש את כל השטח של המוזיאון תערוכה חשובה שחזור של ספינות עתיקות. האתר של ספינות עתיקות ומרכז שיקום רטוב עץ, כמו גם אירוח סטודנטים ומשתלמים בארכיאולוגיה ושיקום מכל רחבי העולם, מצוידים כעת לבקר במיקום זה מאפשר לך לבחון את פעילות שיקום החפירה, ולימוד כמובן. לעתים קרובות באתר או מוזיאון העתיד נקרא "ספינות רומיות." זה לא בסדר, כי קודם כל הספינות הן פיזה'', אז באופן חלקי בלבד'' התקופה הרומית בתקופה ההלניסטית החל לאחד מימי הביניים מוקדם, אבל יש ממצאים תאריך חזרה "ח לפנה"ס Il '''Museo delle navi antiche di Pisa' è un museo archeologico in corso di allestimento a Pisa. Nel dicembre del 1998 durante i lavori per la costruzione di uno snodo ferroviario presso la stazione di Pisa San Rossore iniziarono a emergere dagli scavi sotterranei tracce di materiale archeologico. La scoperta si rivelò presto ben più importante del previsto, trattandosi di un sito di grande importanza. Inizialmente si riteneva si trattasse di uno scalo portuale, ma ben presto si è identificata la vera natura del deposito: si tratta del punto di incrocio di un canale della centuriazione pisana con il corso del fiume Serchio (l'antico "Auser"), dove, a seguito di una serie di disastrose alluvioni (ne sono state identificate almeno sette, dal II secolo a.C. al VII secolo d.C.), sono affondate almeno trenta imbarcazioni. Le imbarcazioni, tra navi da trasporto e barche fluviali, sono risultate essere perfettamente conservate, grazie alla particolare situazione di completa mancanza di ossigeno e la presenza di falde sotterranee. Ci sono così potuti pervenire una grande quantità di materiali solitamente deperibili, quali legno, cordami, cesterie, attrezzi da pesca e utensili. Inoltre si è recuperato buona parte del carico di queste navi contenuto in anfore e vasi. Dagli studi approfonditi si è potuti risalire anche a valide ipotesi sull'area di provenienza delle navi, che sarebbero giunte da varie parti del Mediterraneo: Gallia, Campania, Adriatico, ecc. La scoperta eccezionale ha fatto parlare di una Pompei in versione marittima. Il cantiere, data la grande complessità della situazione stratigrafica è stato reso stabile e trasformato in un cantiere scuola, dove gli scavi proseguono alacremente. Le imbarcazioni sono in corso di restauro presso il Centro di Restauro del Legno Bagnato, realizzato presso il Cantiere. Un Museo delle navi è in progetto presso la zona di Terzanaia, dove si trovavano un tempo gli arsenali cittadini. Con l'acquisto da parte del Comune di Pisa nell'ottobre 2010 della parte della Cittadella dal demanio, sarà possibile finalmente utilizzare l'intera zona per questo importantissimo museo e l'esposizione della ricostruzione delle navi antiche. Il cantiere delle Navi Antiche e il centro di restauro del Legno Bagnato, oltre ad ospitare studenti e tirocinanti in Archeologia e Restauro da tutto il mondo, sono attualmente visitabili in un percorso attrezzato, che permette di osservare le attività di scavo, restauro e studio in corso. Spesso il cantiere o il futuro museo vengono chiamati "delle navi romane". Questo è sbagliato in quanto innanzitutto le navi sono pisane, quindi solo in parte sono di epoca Romana in quanto vanno da un periodo ellenistico ad uno altomedioevale, ma ci sono reperti che risalgono addirittura all'VIII secolo a.C. קטגוריה:פיזה